Melody of the Moon
by SelenityHyperion
Summary: The Princess enjoys a moonlit night with her Star Locket for company and her Prince for support. Originally a Twoshot... but may eventually evolve into more.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The full moon shone down upon her. The silven hair of the maiden reflected the moon's rays, mirroring the beauty of the mysterious orb in the night sky trifold. The rays danced around her, shifting in time with the heartsong of the goddess. The lunar light bounced to the locket, exchanging the golden and silven hues in the dance of the lonely lady.

Tears fell, refracting the light through the journey to the warm surface of the star locket. Five tears. Five Planets. Five Princesses. Each corner of the locket glowed the colors of the Lunar Court Guardians. Around the world, each guardian felt the call of the Moon Maiden, the call of their Beloved Princess.

Fire halted in her sweeping, turning her crimson gaze skyward to soak in the Light of Luna.

Thunder set the lid on the boiling pot and moved graciously to the window, her eyes moving hesitantly to the Moon.

Water set down her book, sitting back in her chair to watch the glowing satellite in the sky.

Love strode from the theater, her jacket wrapped tightly around her as the Moon's Light hit her skin and pulled her gaze to its source.

Wind mounted her motorbike, helmet set to the side; she pulled from the garage, hair lifting and falling in the breeze, fully aware of the Moon's Protective gaze.

The years had passed…the Senshi had grown apart…But they still remain linked through Her. She was their friend, their lover, their goddess, their mother. She was everything to them, she was life itself. Though each had given their lives for her numerous times, only she could make the Ultimate Sacrifice.

Only she could release the Love of the Guardians.

As her tears fell, the Royal Symbol appeared on her brow, glowing gently. Her agile fingers stroked the edge of the star.

"Seiya…you were a Star…Endymion…you are my love…Each of my dear Guardians are the points of the star…each point of the circle is an Outer Senshi …And I, I am the crescent moon, revolving around the jewel that is my dear Endymion…"

With a soft sigh, she leaned back to lay on the grass, her gaze never moving from the moon, always resting upon her Ancient home, where her Soul had found love…


	2. Chapter Two

Though the years had passed without pause, the link shared between the Senshi and their Princess was ever strong. Each of the Guardians had felt the call of their Serenity and had slept peacefully for a long while after....

Endymion alone felt the turmoil of emotions that clouded the mind of his Beloved. Having sensed her troubles he immediately dropped all and made his way to her, allowing the single ray of the Moon to guide him to Her.

When he found Her he could not move, so struck was he by her beauty. Perched upon that lonely hill, her solitary figure was bathed in the light of her Ancient Home.

The hair that had once been the hue of the morning sun had transformed to moonlight, spilling around Her in a puddle of silver that reflected the rays, sending them off into the night to follow the link that She shared with Her Guardians.

Though he stood there for mere moments it felt like a lifetime...but he eventually gathered his thoughts and made his way to Her. His steps were as quiet as the flight of light to Earth but She felt him and the bond that linked held them so near.

"Serenity..."

"Greetings Endymion."

"May I?"

With a small laugh she turned to him, the twinkling of her eyes stunning him momentarily.

"May you what?"

"May I please join the Princess for a few moments of stargazing?"

"Only a few moments, Prince?"

"May I please join Her Highness for as long as she can stand my presence?"

Her laugh absorbing into his heart, she softly patted the grass next to her.

"I fear ye may tarry here for many a year, Prince Endymion."

"Ah, I do not mind," he whispered gently as he took his rightful place next to her.

"Mmm...we have a lifetime to stargaze, my dear...or at least I thought we would..."

As her voice trailed he held her close, a single tear trailing from an eye in response to the waver in her usual cheerful voice.

"Endymion...there will come a day when we will not be stargazing as we are now...for we shall no longer be the souls looking up from below...we shall be the stars themselves, gazing down upon our descendants, watching over them, protecting them from Chaos..."

"Yes, my Serenity, you are correct...and you shall be the brightest star of them all," he murmured assuredly as he placed a caressing kiss upon her cheek. "Of all the stars in the night sky there is one but one that is always recognized, always known, relied upon to always be there..."

He could feel the tears seeping his shirt as they fell like bombshells from her cerulean orbs.

"If only I could be that one star some day, Endy...if only..."

He could feel his heart catch in his chest as the anguish in her voice tore at him like the claws of a mountain lion.

"Serenity, darling, you will not be like that star someday," he kissed her forehead that bore the insignia of her House and finished, "for you are already that star. You are the Moon and the Sun and the Power behind all other stars."

She smiled up at him, his heart tightening even more as warmth flooded his body at the thought of being with her forever.

"Serenity, you are the Light of Hope for the entirety of the Cosmos and should have nothing to fear...for you are the only force that Fear shall ever fear."

"Oh Endymion..."

She couldn't help it. All the feelings that had been tearing at her heart poured out as rain in a hurricane. Her Prince always made everything seem perfect.

"Endymion, Destiny is closing in on us..."

"Let it come."

"You do not fear the Future?"

"Serenity, I have no reason to fear it...for you are my Past, Present, and Eternal Future."

With a sigh, she lay in the arms of her Beloved, enraptured with the thought of being by his side for all Eternity...


End file.
